The Magic Show
by alyssialui
Summary: Hermione takes her friends with her to a mall in muggle London. Should Fred and George be allowed in muggle London?


_A/N: The gang takes a trip to a mall in muggle London with Hermione. Anything can happen when you bring Fred and George along._

_Submission for the challenge:_

**The Crayola Challenge**_: eggplant_

**The Classic Disney Movie Challenge!****: ****Mary Poppins**: Write about muggles seeing magic, accidentally or on purpose.

* * *

Today is a normal busy day in the Westfield London Shopping Centre in muggle London. Men, women and children walked around excitedly about their day, stopping in clothing stores, sports stores and at the food court.

No one would thought it odd to see a large group of young adults walking through the large structure, but patrons were still throwing strange looks their way. The group would gawk at the new cellphones and TVs in the displays of the electronic stores with unnatural enthusiasm. They shouted at everyone as if no one could hear them and they got a bit carried away around the rocking car rides usually for kids.

"Hermione, give me another coin for this ride," Ron called, his already too long legs sticking awkwardly out of the sides of the small car.

Hermione bristled at him, "You've already gone three times. Come along Ron. People are looking."

Dejectedly, Ron got out of the small eggplant car, rubbing his knees as they stretched back out. The little kids lined up glared at him for hogging the ride.

Ron stretched his back while walking over to Harry, Hermione and Ron. Ginny's eyes were darting everywhere, ready to drag Hermione into the clothing stores.

"Come on Hermione. There's just so many stores, so much clothes, so much colours."

Hermione had to hold back the small red-haired girl by the strap of her bag. "I know Ginny, but if I leave this bunch we'll probably be thrown out within five minutes and it'll ruin our day." She pointed her thumb over at the two boys.

Ron spoke up, "By the way, where's Fred and George?"

Hermione looked around wildly, "They were over at the cellphone kiosk when-" Hermione's eyes widened. "Oh no."

Hermione all but ran towards the twins, Harry, Ron and Ginny trailing behind and confused about her sudden departure.

Fred and George were standing around the edge of a small crowd gathered around a eggplant-suited man. The man stood next to a tall cabinet draped with a large matching eggplant cloth. He pulls it off with a flourish before turning to the crowd.

"For this trick, I need a volunteer."

Fred raised his hand and walked towards the man just before Hermione reached the pair. She was about to push towards him before her Harry held her back. The Weasleys looked on in wonder while Harry said, "I want to see what happens."

Hermione hissed, "This won't end well Harry. We have to get him away."

The purple man asked loudly, "Sir what is your name?"

Fred grinned and said, "Fred Weasley, Sir," winking at a few cute girls he saw at near the front of the crowd. George scoffed, "Git"

"Well Fred, I need you to step into the cabinet for me just a moment," the man gestures towards the box as Fred walks in.

The man closes the cabinet and opens a small door in the top of the cabinet. Fred's grinning face shows through, "Hi George." George smirks back with a small wave. The man closes the door and turns back to his captive audience.

"So Fred's safe inside but now, I will take this large blade and-" _*slunk*_ "-push it in right there. Yes."

The man dusts his hands looking at the handle of the blade between Fred's head and shoulders. George, Ron and Ginny jump, almost about to run into the circle themselves but Harry and Hermione hold them back. Hermione resigned herself to watch and was actually curious to see the end, even though she and Harry had seen this trick before.

"And take this one and push it here."

He slides another blade at about Fred's waist. Ginny jumps again, wondering why Hermione won't stop them from dismembering her brother.

The eggplant coloured man calls out, "Fred, are you alright in there?"

Fred almost laughs out loud, "I'm cut to pieces."

The man smiles, "Yes that would be correct. So you wouldn't mind if I did this."

The man places his palms against the segment holding Fred's torso and slowly pushing it out. It floats off the the side of the cabinet, leaving the sections with Fred's head and legs in their place.

The crowd claps in wonder at the magician. Ron is struggling from Harry's grip, "Harry leave me alone. Fred?" he shouts out worriedly.

Fred laughs inwardly but doesn't make a sound. Fred realized what the trick was and how it worked from the beginning. **_Muggle magic is so silly. Simplest things amaze them._**

The man grins at the screaming boy. _**He actually believe it. Makes my show look more real.**_ He continues his spiel, "Well I think I should piece you back together Fred. Can't you go with your friends like this."

The man pushes the Fred's torso back into place and slowly removes the blades from the cabinet. Fred grins. _**Now for my fun.**_

The man holds the handle of the cabinet, "And now I reveal to you Fred, completely unharmed."

Fred stumbles out of the cabinet, his torso attached to his waist but headless! A lady in the crowd screams bloody murder as the magician's eyes widen. "That's not supposed to happen."

Fred's arms move wildly above where his head should be, walking towards the crowd. Everyone screams running away from the headless man, even the magician, except his friends.

He goes towards a grinning George, a laughing Harry, Ron and Ginny, and a scowling Hermione.

George claps Fred's shoulder, "Amazing show brother."

Hermione reaches towards and plucks the invisible hat off his head. His grinning face meets hers. "Hermione, did you miss my beautiful face already?"

Harry, Ron and Ginny's faces couldn't turn redder as they held their stomachs.

Hermione glowered at the twins before stalking away from the group. "Let's get away from here before someone recognizes you."

Fred chuckles, "How would they identify a headless man?"


End file.
